


summer is over (and i wanna leave you satisfied)

by heartpainz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpainz/pseuds/heartpainz
Summary: with a few days left of his summer in florida, george lays in dreams guest bedroom thinking of his optionsinspired by come under the covers by walk the moon, literally the cutest song ever
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 75





	summer is over (and i wanna leave you satisfied)

They've been dancing around each other all summer long.

George knows now that he would give up everything to stay here in Florida with Dream. But his stay ends in three very short days. He doesn't regret not immediately moving here like he talked about in the past; he figures the two month visit was good to get him acclimated and prepared for what he knows will probably be the rest of his life, come next year (maybe sooner, maybe).

But there's still one string he would possibly be leaving untied.

His and Dream's friendship (just friends? it sounds too simple) is a ship advertised as unsinkable. Everyone thinks there's no reasonable way they would ever fall out. And George agrees, but.

He's just nervous that this will be the iceberg to tug it down.

He's starfished on top of the covers in Dream's guest bedroom, the pale blue walls illuminated by the moonlight soaking through the blinds seem to suffocate him along with the still blazing, early September Florida heat. Despite it, he's drowning in one of Dream's hoodies, because of course he is. He wouldn't want to be wearing anything else now that he's able to don himself in one of his most sought after pieces of clothing. He never understood why girls liked stealing their boyfriend's hoodies. He has an idea why, now. He's never felt more... engulfed. In comfort, in welcoming warmth (not stifling heat), in the scent of his best friend. It's blissful. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, let alone Dream himself. George refuses to feed that man's ego in such a way.

However...

Ironically, his emotions are enough to fuel Dream's confidence (when it comes to gloating at George) for probably the rest of each of their lives. Being around Dream, physically, all summer, has fueled a low-burning fire in George that he had been successfully and blissfully ignoring for most of his and Dream's friendship. There's just something about the physicality of everything, the endorphins that rushed through him when he saw the 6'3 giant for the first time, that amplified every emotion he had ever felt towards the man. It opened doors he thought he had permanently padlocked shut a long time ago. 

Over the course of the summer, he's become comfortable with it. He even welcomes the headrush he gets when Dream offers him any sort of affection. He just doesn't know how to tell Dream. And that's fine. He's content with what he has. He feels lucky to even have him in the capacity that he does. It feels like they've known each other forever, like they've memorised every possible movement, thought, mannerism the other could have. To George, it feels like soulmates. And that's simply more than he could ever ask for.

He could tell, in some capacity, that Dream felt similarly. The way they moved around each other, fed off of each other, was something so unique to them. He could tell in the glimmer that the younger's eyes would adopt when teasing George. He could tell in the affection in Dream's voice anytime they stayed up later than they should together, just talking about anything that passed through their heads. He could tell in the absolute support Dream would show him in everything he did. And it meant everything to George. Their dynamic was eccentric and electric.

Just because George himself was comfortable with his emotions and his and Dream's teetering relationship didn't mean that Dream was okay with the idea of it developing into anything further. And that's the only thing George was remotely nervous about. They often joked about it, being in a romantic relationship. It wasn't anything new. But jokes are very different from actual feelings. Sometimes George felt as if his brain was sabotaging everything. He feigned outward confidence even when his head was reeling with possible negative outcomes. But, he decided, it won't stop him from trying. He couldn't let it.

George gently stood from the bed and grabbed his phone, which had been softly playing music for the past couple of hours. He paused his Spotify and looked at the time: 3:26. There's a high possibility Dream was still awake. He tiptoed out of the door, just in case the younger was asleep. Dim artificial light shone from the bottom of Dream's door. George walked over and knocked softly. He could hear Dream shuffling, and then, "Come in."

George opens the door. Dream is in bed, his laptop light illuminating his sharp nose and his eyes in a harsh blue light. Dream is staring at him. His eyes rake down George's figure, eyebrow minisculely twitching upwards. George remembers his attire of Dream's hoodie, his boxers, and socks only. He flushes but says nothing.

"What's up?" Dream questions softly. George closes the door behind him. He shuffles over to the bed where Dream scoots from the middle to the far side, an unsaid question given an answer. George climbs in, covering his legs in the soft quilt on the mattress. He has yet to say anything, not out of nerves, per say, rather out of not wanting to ruin the soft cocoon of ignorance that surrounds the both of them. He wants to appreciate how it is now before he changes their relationship.

He hums. He's gripping the blanket in his lap. He knows Dream is still calmly, curiously, staring at the side of his face. George wants more than anything to ignore his doubtful head and just lay with Dream.

He turns to look at him, and he feels it. He knows Dream feels it, too. It's nothing but gentle. Warm. Calm. Somehow, they both just know. they simultaneously smile at each other, eyes soft, as Dream opens an arm, silently calling for George's body heat. 

George falls on his chest, humming in relief. He closes his eyes and listens to Dream's heartbeat. He felt it beat for him. He smiles. He feels Dream's fingers sink into his hair, ruffled by his pillow in the guest room. George succumbs to the physical and emotional elation, rubbing his cheek against Dream's chest. Its crazy how they can say so much without speaking a word. They know each other inside out.

George creeps up along Dream's body to lay his head in the crook of the boy's neck. He throws an arm around the other's chest. George couldn't help but fall in love, surrounded by Dream's shower fresh scent. He begins pressing the softest of kisses, if you could consider them kisses, to Dream's neck, just above the collar of his white t-shirt. Dream inhales sharply, and exhales a low chuckle. George looks up at him. 

"Dream?" 

The aforementioned hums.

"I love you."

He smiles. George beams. They finally share a slow kiss. Dream's fingers cradle the back of George's head as their lips move softly together. George doesn't think he's ever been this happy. They pull apart, George laughs. Dream doesn't have to ask why.

"My hoodie looks so cute on you like that." Dream mentions softly. George grins and pinches Dream's side, "How so?"

Dream scoffs lightheartedly, "As if you need to be told." Dream leans to run a hand up George's bare back underneath the oversized article of clothing. George shivers and Dream smirks lovingly. Dream pecks George once more on the lips. He doesn't even remember what he was so worried about 30 minutes ago. George lays his head back on Dream's chest and lets out a content sigh. He falls asleep to the younger rubbing his hand up and down his spine, safe and warm in his soulmate's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love, your honor!!!
> 
> my twitter is @/babegogy and she's a fresh account so pls give me a follow if ur over 15 it would be very poggers.


End file.
